E.T.
"E.T." by Katy Perry is featured on the Best Buy (NTSC)/Special (PAL) Edition of Just Dance 3, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The dancer is a female alien. She wears face makeup that was inspired by the look Katy Perry wore in the music video. The bodysuit is strangely shaped and looks reptilian. The dancer wears high heeled boots. E.T.JD3DancerSelection.png|right|Original Et_coach_1_big.png|left|Remake Background The background is based off of outer space. There is a purple swirling fog. The dancer is standing on a purple platform which sometimes displays kaleidoscopic reflections of the coach. There are purple glowing lights behind, near the wall. When the alien dances, the lights on the globe she is standing on follow her dance rhythm. Xbox 360 version (Best Buy edition) The Xbox 360 background is blue and has planets of various sizes. There are zoom lines and the dancer is standing on a navy blue transparent platform that does not display any shapes. Gold Moves There are three Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Move your right arm below your hips as you slowly rise up. Gold Move 3: Put both arms apart from each other and hold the pose. This is the final move of the routine. ET GM 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 E.T.UpdatedGM12.png|Gold Move 1 and 2 (Updated) ET GM1 In-game.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 In-game ET GM.png|Gold Move 3 E.T.UpdatedGM3.png|Gold Move 3 (Updated) ET GM2 In-game.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups E.T. appears in the following mashups: * Birthday (Best of Katy) * Beauty And A Beat Captions * Alien Behavior * Not Human * OVNI Trivia *This is a Best Buy exclusive along with Teenage Dream, which is also by Katy Perry. *There are two versions of the song; one that features vocals from Kanye West, and one with Katy Perry only. Ubisoft promoted that they would use the former version, but they instead used the version without Kayne West, because the former version has some words that had to be censored if they were in the game. *This coach makes a cameo in Just Dance’s background. * The kaleodoscopic reflections are used also in Jumpin, so this is another element recycled from a Japanese game of the series, along with the background of Mister and coloured lyrics. * This is the fourth song by Katy Perry in the series, after Hot n Cold, Firework, and California Gurls. It is followed by Teenage Dream, Part of Me, I Kissed a Girl, Roar, Waking Up in Vegas, Birthday, Dark Horse, and This Is How We Do. * A remake was shown on a showreel uploaded on Vimeo between 2012 and 2013. It seems to be completely different from the version found in the Just Dance Now files: her body is composed of glowy rainbow bubbles, it misses the small linear lights, the fog is dark blue and there are more reflections. * As of 20150408_1230, E.T.’s pictogram color in the Just Dance Now files has been updated from dark purple to light purple. * The song has the shortest title in Just Dance 3. * In the remake, the reflections showing the coach's glove are still lime green, although the glove's colour has been changed to yellow. Gallery Etsqa.png|E.T. ET.jpg|E.T. (Remake) ETJD3Menu.png|E.T. on Just Dance 3 et_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover ET Menu.gif|In the Just Dance Unlimited menu Kikikissme.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2016 File:Image-1417041115.jpg|Gameplay Screen Shot 2014-12-29 at 10.09.22 PM.png|The unseen remake from Vimeo Screenshot_2.png|Another screenshot of the unseen remake HD Remake Dancer E.T.png et pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms etupdate_pictos-sprite.png|Updated Pictograms ETJD3.png Etremakecoach.png|Reamke Coach Videos Katy Perry - E.T. ft. Kanye West E.T - Katy Perry Just Dance 3 Just Dance 3 (Best Buy Edition) - E.T. - 5 stars XBOX 360 Just Dance Unlimited - E.T. Just Dance Now (E.T-Katty Perry) 5 estrelas ★★★★★ References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Special Editions Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with cut raps Category:Remade Songs Category:Leaked Songs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now